For many individuals, such as, hobbyists, it is desirable to provide a portable storage console in which an individual may store tools, and other articles. It is further desirable that the console be easily transported from one location to another and provide a convenient apparatus for presenting devices as required. It is recognized that a storage console which is rotatable on a base may provide a suitable means for holding articles within a cabinet and on a cabinet, so that the cabinet may be rotated in order to present a particular array of articles, such as, tools.
Cabinets which include shelves and which cabinets are rotatable are well known. A typical cabinet of this type is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 391,630, issued Oct. 23, 1888, to A. McNeill, entitled, "Show Case". Another rotatable cabinet is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 99,606, issued Feb. 8, 1870, to A. Sly, and S. Ford, entitled, "Provision Safe". The McNeill show case and the Sly et al provision safe do not teach a device which is readily portable. A portable device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,487, issued Nov. 26, 1974, to Batchelor, entitled, "Sewing Caddy". The Batchelor device, like many other devices illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,029,709, to Norrlander, issued June 18, 1912, entitled, "Grocer's Cabinet" and U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,835, issued Aug. 1, 1944, to Rosenberg, entitled, "Cabinet" has a central shaft which precludes the utilization of the interior portion of the device by a continuous tray or shelf. Accordingly, prior to the applicants' invention, the state of the art was one in which the construction of a rotary cabinet was either a cabinet which stayed in place, and had no center position, or one which was portable but contained a central shaft. The typical problem being that the interconnection between the base and the cabinet required a center shaft so that the base could move with the cabinet.